


Le Secret de l'île de la Reine Morte

by Newgaia



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgaia/pseuds/Newgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki sait depuis longtemps qu'il a perdu une partie de son âme. Il n'ignore pas non plus que l'armure du Phénix est particulièrement exigeante. Pourtant, lorsqu'il revient une fois encore sur l'ile de la Reine Morte, il ne s'attend pas à découvrir une vérité cruelle, qui va bouleverser son rapport à l'acte qu'il a accompli en tuant son propre maître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Secret de l'île de la Reine Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a été publiée une première fois en juin 2012. Pour des raisons de réécriture, elle a ensuite été retirée. Je vous livre aujourd'hui le texte modifié. Il est définitif. Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, il contient 181 mots de plus.

**LE SECRET DE L’ÎLE DE LA REINE MORTE**

 

Il y a des actes sur lesquels on ne revient pas. Des crimes, qui cachent en réalité des monstruosités plus grandes que celles que l’on croit avoir commises. Des évènements, qui nous marquent de manière plus indélébile qu’un fer rouge. Des secrets, dont la révélation ne sert qu’à nous changer pour le pire.

     Immobile au sommet d’un tertre dans le soleil couchant, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main, Ikki en faisait l’amère expérience. La vérité aurait dû le faire hurler de révolte. Le pousser à vouloir contrer une tradition barbare. Le ployer sous le joug d’un remords assassin. Et pourtant, l’expression qui plissait son front et fronçait ses sourcils ne reflétait rien d’autre que la surprise. Au-delà de ce sentiment, somme toute naturel, il n'éprouvait que de l’indifférence.

     Une fois encore, son regard erra sur le lieu de sa découverte. Il semblait presque hospitalier, et cela le rendait d’autant plus haïssable. L’implacable chaleur qui anéantissait toute vie sur l’île s’effaçait ici pour laisser la place à un climat étrangement tempéré.

     Ikki regrettait de ne plus ressentir la marque de la brûlure du soleil sur son dos. Elle lui prouvait au moins qu’il était toujours vivant.

     Isolés au creux de ce vallon perdu, quelques arbres peu élevés poussaient. Mais, c’était surtout la multitude des fleurs multicolores qui offrait le contraste le plus détestable. Une belle image, faussement paisible, qui dérangeait le Phénix. Il avait pris la peine de ramasser d’autres fleurs sur une terre plus clémente avant d’arriver. Et l’existence de ce tapis rendait sa démarche d'autant plus illusoire.

     Confronté à la vérité, le chevalier retenait maintenant un rire de dérision. Dissimulé par cette combe fleurie, le secret de l’île n’en paraissait que plus grotesque. Une mascarade de plus, qui participait à la déconvenue d’une réalité qui n’en finissait plus de le broyer. Ce n’était pourtant pas de la colère qu’il éprouvait en le regardant. Ni même de la révolte. Encore moins de la tristesse.

     Qu’espérait-il ?

     Un sursaut de compassion ?

     Une manifestation de chagrin ?

     La satisfaction d’avoir obtenu une réponse dissolvait insidieusement ses émotions. Face à la révélation brutale d’un mensonge millénaire, il ne ressentait rien.

     Était-il devenu un monstre ?... Sans doute. Son cœur était mort depuis longtemps. Son erreur avait été de croire qu’il pourrait en réchauffer le souvenir. Son attachement envers Shun ne tenait de rien d’autre que de l’engagement. Parce qu’ils partageaient un sang identique, et que cette obligation entretenait l’illusion d’appartenir à un clan.

     Pour l’honneur, par vanité, et par orgueil.

     Pas pour l’amour. Et encore moins par empathie envers un proche.

     Sa faculté de percevoir la détresse et l’affection véritable demeurait prisonnière de ces fleurs. Enterrée sous leurs racines depuis des années. Ce tapis odorant lui avait également confisqué la possibilité d’aimer en retour. Et il la conserverait pour l’éternité. De l’instant où la mort l’avait séparé d’Esméralda, il aurait dû comprendre. Alors seulement, aurait-il peut-être pu éviter la malédiction liée au port de l’armure du Phénix. Ou tout au moins, l’atténuer.

    Les armures ne choisissaient pas leur porteur au hasard. Elles les sélectionnaient. À travers l’enseignement de Maîtres plus tordus les uns que les autres, parce qu’eux-mêmes avaient été forgés selon leurs exigences. Elles les testaient. Elles les observaient. Elles les défiaient d’abandonner la part d’humanité qui ferait d’eux des chevaliers mythiques. Les armures étaient des maîtresses possessives. Avides d’obtenir constamment davantage. Il l’avait toujours ressenti. Mais ce qu’il venait de découvrir dépassait ce qu’il pensait humainement possible.

     Une fois reconnus par un de ces jouets guerriers, demeurait-il une once de miséricorde en eux ? À présent, Ikki en doutait. Ce qui définissait autrefois son âme, l’essence de sa personnalité, avait été avalé par l’insatiable voracité de celle qui semblait aujourd’hui à son service. L’armure du Phénix ne comptait pas en terme vie humaine.

     Combien y en avaient-ils eu d’autres avant lui ? Des dizaines ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Chaque armure était censée aider et protéger son porteur. En fait, elle buvait son individualité. Elle le façonnait insidieusement à l’image de la constellation ou de l’élément qu’elle représentait. Elle le vampirisait. Et dans ce cadre, l’armure du Phénix était certainement l’une des pires. Il en avait maintenant la preuve sous les yeux. Pourtant, nulle révolte ne l’habitait.

     « Tu ne devrais pas le défier ainsi, Ikki. Il finira par te tuer. Et moi, j’en mourrai de chagrin. »

     La réminiscence de cette voix arracha un frémissement au Japonais. Il n’oublierait jamais le timbre doux et encore enfantin d’Esméralda. Ni la pureté de son regard limpide. Les traits de son visage avaient beau s’effacer au fil des années, son âme scellait à jamais ces deux éléments. Comme les perles d’innocence de ce qui aurait pu être.

     Mais cela ne libérait pas son cœur de sa gangue de pierre. Au contraire. Cette cristallisation de mémoire, en forme de dernier cadeau, n’avait rien d’un ex-voto. Il le comprenait aujourd’hui. L’armure ne permettait qu’il se souvienne que pour lui rappeler l’inexorable de sa condition ; l’obliger à toucher du doigt ce qu’il était devenu lorsqu’il avait acquis le droit de la revêtir ; le mettre face à ce qu’elle exigeait qu’il demeure pour conserver le privilège de la porter.

     Il ne pourrait jamais plus réellement aimer quelqu’un. L’holocauste de la jeune fille rejaillirait à jamais sur lui comme une tache indélébile. Elle avait entraîné son cœur dans la mort. Oh, il trouverait d’autres compagnes. Qu’il désirerait. Qui l’apaiseraient. Qui lui donneraient l’illusion de s’attacher. Mais aucune ne parviendrait à ranimer ce don de soi qu’il avait offert sans contrepartie à Esméralda.

     Et aujourd’hui, il comprenait enfin que ce sacrifice avait été programmé bien avant son arrivée sur l’île. Instauré en rituel par une lignée de Maîtres successifs, aucun ne réussirait jamais à éradiquer sa malédiction. Parce que celle-ci était nécessaire au dernier enseignement que l’élu devait recevoir.

     Un souffle tiède s’éleva soudain derrière lui, pour dévaler en tourbillonnant le petit raidillon mangé de verdure. Même ici, l’armure du Phénix réaffirmait ses prérogatives. Balayés et froissés par le vent, les pétales de fleurs s’envolèrent en longs rubans fragiles, telles les larmes des défuntes inhumées dans ce vallon dissimulé au cœur de l’île. Un lieu faussement paradisiaque, dévoré de tristesse sous un jardin à la beauté pervertie par ce qu'il camouflait. Un charnier caché au regard des non-initiés, qu’il n’avait découvert, que parce que l’armure qu’il portait en avait décidé ainsi.

     Il était revenu poussé par un sentiment d’urgence, guidé par l’insistance de sa propre armure, qu’il sentait toute entière tournée vers ce coin de terre aride et isolée. Comme si l’île elle-même désirait lui parler. Mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à la vérité enfin dévoilée.

     Ravalant un soupir d’exaspération, Ikki songea à sa naïveté première.

     Il n’avait rien vu venir. La mort de son Maître le vengeait de celle d’Esméralda. L’armure endossée, il avait refusé de s’appesantir sur ce qu’il avait perdu. Habité par la haine, il avait quitté ce lieu d’entraînement en tournant le dos à tout ce qu’il était auparavant. Jusqu’à abandonner sans sépulture la dépouille de la jeune fille.

     Il savait qu’un des rares serviteurs officiants sur ce rocher se chargerait de l’ensevelir. Et cela lui suffisait. Il partait habité par le dégoût et la colère, bien décidé à offrir à celles-ci tous ceux que sa rage mettrait à sa portée ou en travers de son chemin. Sans restriction, ni distinction d’aucune sorte, sinon celles de sa propre volonté.

     Du moins, le croyait-il alors. Encore un tour de l’armure, qui finissait de façonner sa personnalité avec un raffinement exigeant. Et tout cela, pour le profit d’une déesse qui daignait à peine lever les yeux sur lui lorsqu’ils se croisaient.

    Par la suite, il était revenu sur l’île de la Reine Morte pour s’accorder de longues phases de repos, où il s’endormait littéralement entre les ailes de son l’armure. Se verrouillant sur son sommeil, le Phénix le régénérait.

     Une ou deux fois, il était allé se recueillir sur la tombe d’Esméralda. Par automatisme. Pour se prouver qu’il était encore capable d’agir avec un semblant de sensibilité. Et parce que malgré son détachement, le souvenir de la jeune fille demeurait le seul à le tirer de l’anesthésie ou le plongeait sa solitude. Pour saisir un instant de son ancien moi. Un choc léger qui suscitait l’écho d’une douleur oubliée. La sensation de toucher une part affective mêlée d’amour et de compassion.

     L’incroyable excitation que lui procurait cette drogue émotive valait bien un brin de masochisme. Même si à chaque fois, sa brièveté l’enfermait davantage dans la réalité de son indifférence.

     Il avait repéré sans difficulté la bosselure de terre retournée qui délimitait la tombe de son amour défunt. À l’époque, il pensait que le sort s’acharnait sur Esméralda pour imposer à son âme innocente un dernier sommeil dans un lieu si inhospitalier. Aujourd’hui, il s’apercevait de sa méprise. L’injustice était mille fois plus grande, et sans comme mesure avec un cas individuel.

     Camouflée derrière l’image sèche et aride offerte au commun des mortels, l’île de la Reine Morte dissimulait sa véritable nature. Ce sol dépourvu de la moindre pousse de végétation mentait. Ce désert de poussière parsemé de rocailles rouges n’existait tout simplement pas. Tout n’était qu’illusion. Pour conserver le secret de cet endroit maudit, le brouillard de l’inexactitude avait germé.

     Ikki réalisait que l’amure l’avait volontairement maintenu dans les rets d’une vision erronée durant des années. Le temps de s’assurer de son entière servitude sans doute. Si l’île se dévoilait maintenant, ce n’était pas par esprit de partage ou de charité. Il constatait enfin, parce qu’on lui passait le flambeau. D’une manière ou d’une autre il devait se préparer à garantir la survivance d’un rite. Le seul capable de désigner son successeur.

     Essayer de s’y soustraire ne servirait à rien. D’autres avant lui avaient dû tenter de le faire. Ce qu’il voyait l’attestait. Le nombre de tombes prouvait l’inutilité de leur geste. Tous avaient répété le même crime.

     Conscient du poids de son forfait à venir, il bomba le torse dans un mouvement de pur défi aux puissances censées départager le bien du mal. Il était le chevalier du Phénix. Il le demeurerait certainement des années. Plus longtemps que la majorité des autres guerriers d’Athéna. Parce que l’aura dont le couvrait l’armure préservait en partie sa jeunesse, et concédait à son corps une guérison quasiment éternelle.

     Jusqu’à ce qu’elle le renie.

     Pour une marque de faiblesse, un déclin de sa force, ou une pensée irrévérencieuse.

     Ainsi en était-il allé de ses prédécesseurs. L’armure était de celles qui n’accordaient aucun droit à l’erreur. Encore moins à l’usure de l’âme. Par ce biais, il était donc le prochain Maître qui veillerait à sa transmission.

     Malgré sa bravoure, Ikki frissonna. Les fleurs à perte de vue qui envahissaient ce vallon finissaient par le révulser par la laideur du message qu’elles masquaient. Il savait pourtant qu’il se plierait à la volonté du fardeau dont l’île le chargeait. Il l’acceptait déjà.

     L’île de la Reine Morte… Un nom prédestiné… La cohorte des innocentes sacrifiées à la puissance qu’elle dissimulait reposait là. Plissant les yeux, il s’essaya à un décompte inutile. La plupart de ces croix de bois ne portaient même pas de nom. D’autres sépultures n’étaient identifiables que par le petit renflement de terre couverte de fleurs qui les stigmatisait.

     Combien d’enfants assassinées au nom d’un rite de passage ?

     Qui se doutait du prix réel payé par le Phénix pour renaître de ses cendres ?

     Il était pourtant là, étalé dans toute la crudité de sa cruauté. Et il n’éprouvait rien. Aucun remords.

    L’absurdité de la situation lui apparut soudain si clairement, qu’il ne put retenir un rire frisant la démence. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un semblant de raison. Une fois calmé, il se dirigea d’un pas d’automate vers la tombe de son ancien amour. Indifférent, il déposa ses fleurs. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu’il ne reviendrait plus se recueillir auprès de l’âme de la défunte. La dernière part de son humanité venait de chavirer.

     La mort d’Esméralda n’avait rien eu d’accidentel. Encore moins d’exceptionnel. Elle parachevait l’excellence de son enseignement. L’amure ne se gagnait pas seulement au prix du sang du porteur précédent. Le Phénix exigeait un sacrifice en retour. Un cœur brisé pour une solitude absolue. Vide de sens.

     Ikki ne se leurrait pas. Qu’importait qu’il se perde entre les bras d’autres femmes, qu’il fonde un foyer ou qu’il essaye de s’intéresser à ses proches. Jamais plus il ne partagerait de véritable union affective avec quiconque. Une sorte de bénédiction en fait. Car l’heure venue, il pourrait les immoler sans l’ombre d’un remords.

     L’armure lui livrait là sa dernière leçon. Il ne devait s’attacher à rien d’autre qu’à elle-même. Tout le reste n’était qu’absurdité, faiblesse et danger. Le secret de l’île de la Reine Morte résidait dans la brutalité de cette constatation.

     Dans l’éparpillement de ces tombes oubliées, détruites par l’usure du vent et des embruns.

     Dans l’anonymat des lettres effacées de tant de noms gravés à même le bois des croix.

     Dans les souvenirs perdus des rires emperlés de femmes encore enfants.

     Dans le reniement de visages doux aux regards trop confiants et aimants.

    Une multitude d’innocentes, sacrifiées au mythe d’une reine antique disparue sur cette île voilà bien longtemps. Elles étaient là les reines de la légende. Et leur tendresse foulée au pied ouvrait sur un abîme d’insensibilité, de froideur et d’absence de sentiments pour autrui.

     Elles assuraient pour l’éternité leur règne sur des cœurs morts.


End file.
